The consumption of paper and with it the demand for raw materials are growing year for year. The ever growing population and the always increasing demand for information, but also the self-imposed competition-induced communication constraint cause an explosion-like expanding flood of information which necessitates in always shorter intervals an immense consumption of paper, which thus is not only a burden to the environment but also entails an economic disadvantage as regards the transportation, stock-keeping and recycling costs as well the speed necessary to make available publications. Owing to modern information technologies it has indeed become possible to produce a large part of the information via computers, to offer it for instance via internet, online services or data bases or to market it in the form of CDs, however such information can be consumed by the consumer via PCs, laptops and notebooks only, which presupposes that at least one of the above-mentioned computers is purchased, that necessary applications are installed and that one has to be familiar with the use thereof before a first publication can be read.
The afore-mentioned reasons and the investment costs associated therewith, the necessary time and the, from the view of a technical layman, special knowledge required for installing and operating hardware and software make it difficult for a large part of the population to take advantage of electronic publications. But also older or handicapped persons often do not find access to computers, since, without basic knowledge, operation and handling are not possible for a layman or possible with difficulties only, or the complexity of the user interfaces imposes excessive demands on these persons.
Moreover, laptops and notebooks, due to their various drives and multitude of input and output interfaces for specific applications, are of large volume and weight, and they are equipped with a keyboard for the entire particular font and with just one single screen or display. However, there are applications in which on the one hand the relatively costly and space-consuming keyboard is unnecessary and on the other hand the display or display/operating area provided by just one single screen is too small for specific applications.
Laptops and notebooks, due to their purpose as working tool and the constructionally necessitated or constructional features associated therewith, primarily are no ergonomic, i.e. handy and easy-operation means of information to take up, e.g. belletristic literature or for reading reports, articles, commentaries and news from magazines and newspapers or for studying publications in relaxed posture or in situations where no supporting surface is available. Expenditure and time of operation often stand in no relation to the often spontaneous demands which moreover are frequently to be settled shortly, e.g. looking up information from a lexicon, a telephone directory or a television magazine.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888 A1 reveals an electronic book comprising two display parts adapted to be folded open in the manner of a book, as well as a central part joining together these two display parts.
A simple ergonomic and compact electronic device as actual substitute for books, magazines or newspapers for universal use in different situations in life, which is uncomplicated and comfortable to hold and operate for technical laymen and at the same time has little optical irritations for undisturbed reading and manipulating a large variety of different publications, is not known so far. The electronic book known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888, for handling through the user, requires often inconvenient and time-consuming complicated operations since a multitude of keys arranged in inconvenient manner in terms of ergonomics is to be operated, with the functionality thereof being predetermined and the space available for the display being thus curtailed. In case of an electronic book known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,888 A1 the operation takes place with the aid of an auxiliary display on the outside of the book covers (display elements), with the result that the user must shut the electronic book in order to carry out specific adjustments. Furthermore, the keys can be operated in single manner only. On the reverse of the central part there is arranged a multitude of electrical connectors which are hidden behind protective flaps and which, if necessary, must be identified by the user with technical knowledge and must be made accessible by folding up the protective covers. In case electrical lines are connected to the electrical connectors, the electronic book of the prior art can no longer be held on the book back in the manner of a book or be placed on a support.
It is thus the object of the invention to make available a digital book of the type indicated at the outset, which in contrast to the prior art offers, despite a compact construction, on the one hand a considerably enlarged display area and on the other hand handling options that are user-friendly, simple and easily understandable for computer laymen, to enable the same to read comprehensive literature, e.g. scientific works, encyclopedias or also belletristic literature, in order to offer the advantage to the user, also in comparison with a conventional more voluminous and heavier book, to at least read and/or possibly work on an arbitrary number of pages via e.g. just two digital book pages in handy form. The reading and viewing habits of traditional readers of books, magazines and newspapers need to be considered in this respect, who expects as irritation-free as possible viewing of the publications or document information indicated and are repelled by an impression too closely oriented along computer technology, e.g. as regards certain forms of operating elements or due to other overstrain, as it often occurs in case of older people or technical laymen who refuse to use an electronic or digital book. What is to be ensured in this respect is safe and ergonomic holding and operation in different situations, e.g. when walking, lying or if no other supporting surface is available, as well as simple and understandable handling with a minimum or lacking previous knowledge or for instance in case of a handicap. This is to provide uncomplicated and constant operability despite different possibilities of use and a multitude of tasks. It is intended to render possible fast and reduced operation with a minimum of changes in posture during reading.
The object underlying the invention is met by the subject matters of the independent patent claims.
Advantageous developments of the invention are defined by the features indicated in the dependent claims.
The digital book according to the present invention is advantageous since it represents a genuine alternative to a traditional book, presupposing first of all the viewing and reading habits of the user and requiring no specific technical (computer) knowledge. Furthermore, in comparison with the known prior art.    a) the reading and/or working area is enlarged through operation by means of rear-side operating elements,    b) pages can be read in the manner of traditional book pages, without disturbing elements, e.g. menu list, icons, operating elements etc.,    c) this device can be used without specific preparations in any situation and in an arbitrary body position, e.g. in case of confinement to bed of the user.
Multifunction input means (FIGS. 11/60h) located in the range of action of the holding hand, which can be combined (FIGS. 13 to 19) and can be programmed or switched over under software control (FIGS. 13 to 22) and preferably are formed as keys located on the side directed away from the display area and operated by means of the fingers of the holding hand (FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 13 to 19), with functions being displayed only if required and being handled marginally without disturbing the document (FIGS. 15a, 16 to 21):    a) faster completion of operating routines    b) minimization of movement and avoiding constant changes in position of the hand holding the display means    c) reduction of the technical impression and/or expenditure with utmost utility with the least possible amount of input elements    d) better distribution of the tasks to the individual fingers    e) enlargement of the front display area    e) flexibility through the additional possibility of combination with other input means, such as e.g. the display area and/or actual operating elements which can also be operated with the other hand and/or voice input    f) easier orientation e.g. for visually impaired and blind persons (presupposed is of course the reading out of the book via an audio output)
User interface (FIG. 9) located on the underside of the digital book, preferably in the folding hinge of a two-part display unit (FIGS. 1 to 6, 11), which is the holding grip of a one-part display unit (FIG. 12h), for coupling by means of cable connectors preferably with jack plugs, in order to effectively connect different devices, apparatus and means to the book (FIGS. 1, 2, 3, 5, 11, 25, 26) and/or to serve as a support for the book station (FIG. 5) and to supply data information and/or energy to the digital book by means of signal transmission (FIG. 1):    a) uncomplicated connection    b) avoiding damage in case of improper handling    c) reduction of interfaces and associated therewith reduced production costs    d) book back free from cables and plugs for better placement e.g. on a table surface or in the lap    e) use both for cable connection and for the holding pin of the supply station    f) more favorable symmetry and balance in case of possibly arising strain loads through connected supply cables    g) lesser irritation through disturbing cables    h) reduction of the “technical impression” on the side of the user
Ergonomically shaped display back side and flexibility    a) handier, more pleasant and safer holding during operation and transport    b) more compact construction with sensible and optically advantageous accommodation of the necessary electronics    c) predetermined bending location for easier bending (flexibility)    d) protection of operating elements disposed on the rear side/laterally    e) reduction of the “technical impression” on the side of the user    f) reduced risk of damage and easy transport
The digital book according to the invention can be used to advantage as a means of reference that can easily be carried along, e.g. as comprehensive-contents road map, hiking map or the like. Furthermore, if required, comprehensive literature can be carried along on journeys without laborious transport of a multitude of traditional books. The digital book is suitable in particular also as reference means in places offering no large freedom of movement. To be named as an example in this respect is in particular the cockpit of a large commercial airplane in which usually a multitude of files with examination and operating instructions are to be carried along. Especially in emergency situations is it important to find corresponding hints quickly without time-consuming leafing or page-turning. A conventional notebook or the like is suitable to a limited extent only because of the complicated handling thereof and the susceptibility of its disk drive e.g. in case of turbulences. Besides, this holds to a high degree for utilizations in private aircraft.
A further advantage consists in that at least two screens can be read in the book page format (upright format) as whole pages, with the at least two screens being adapted to possibly fulfil different functions. For example, it is possible to read a full page of a manuscript text and to have indicated at the same time extracts of text passages on the secondary screen that were previously marked on the text side, or other pages of the respective (e.g. scientific) book text can be indicated e.g. along with illustrations mentioned on the text side, without the current book page being covered or blanked out thereby. Besides, cross-references, reference hints etc. can be indicated by marking, e.g. by tapping the source mark with the screen pen, without requiring “page turning”.
Due to the possibility of separating the screens of the digital book, it is possible, starting from a basic configuration thereof (which is intended for reading only), to match the secondary screen to the needs of the user in accordance with the requirement profile and the prior art, and the range of capabilities of the digital book can thus be expanded. For example, the secondary screen can be designed to be pressure-sensitive whereby a screen page can be written on in hand-writing by means of the screen pen while the written text quasi simultaneously can be indicated on the main screen in printed letters, and optionally in another language by means of a translation function of the loaded software. This renders possible e.g. more rapid and convenient preparation and revision of business letters.
A digital book having a first optimized user interface according to the invention, for simplified operation with minimum technical information, comprising at least one input unit located on a right and/or left side of the digital book for manipulating the information displayed and/or for effecting a change in operating state and/or setting and/or for loading document information and/or for switching to another operating mode, however without restriction thereto, with the main input element(s) or key element(s) being advantageously disposed in the gripping edge on the side (60h) of the digital book facing away from the display side, such that operations possibly may be carried out at a location where the display unit (10) is held, by means of the fingers of the holding hand.
FIG. 11 shows in exemplary manner an upper left position, preferably there is provided a position laterally in the middle of a display side, since the central position constitutes a more neutral starting position for operation, as will be pointed out in the subsequent description of the figures, in which however preferably three combinations keys, shown preferably in the exemplary figures, can be replaced by other operating elements, provided that these at least in part fulfil tasks by way of their properties, which include for example the selection and activation of information displayed on the display area and/or moving pages and/or at least the option of displaying a first item of information on the display area and/or to release an already displayed first item of information, e.g. by deactivation of an activation blocking means (ES) to be operated via an arbitrary input provided therefor, e.g. via touchscreen preferably also in the region of lateral gripping edge of the display (20). It is left open whether there is only service of real operating elements and/or in combination with a sensitive display area and/or in combination with speech, since this is dependent first of all (as shown in FIGS. 16 to 19) on how the properties of the display medium are designed, e.g. as touchscreen or as a mere display screen. It is basically also possible to arrange other operating elements at other locations of the display unit without affecting the scope of protection.
The operating elements are provided in different designs and arrangements. The operating area may also be equipped e.g. with a slide pad and/or trackball and/or a multifunction key etc. or the corresponding key areas can be designed as induction areas or switches.
A digital book with an additional optimized user interface according to the invention for simplified operation with minimum technical information, comprising at least one or plural display area(s) of sensitive design, via which, by touching an arbitrary, but predetermined location, first operating information of an invisible functional choice or operating information is made available, i.e. displayed, which can be handled further. This takes place preferably by identification of a functional choice or functional group to be displayed via fixed position information (60′V) offered, for example, by a first corner of the display area and/or a central location on a lateral side of the display area. Preferably, it is provided for the normal reading mode to keep blanked out or invisible a multiplicity of irritating and disturbing functions or operating information to be indicated on the display area for operation and to make available corresponding functional or operating information only in case of necessity, with all functions being made visible or available either all at once or one functional group separately from at least one further functional group for manipulation thereof. The advantage hereof is an irritation-free or undisturbed document page displayed, similar to a book (illustrative examples are shown in FIGS. 19, 20, 21).
An additional advantageous development, which however is not restricted thereby, effecting the installation of functional or operating information by an initialised document, provides the possibility of separating the display area into regions allowing the layman sensible operation with respect to specific functions of the publication indicated, e.g. if a coupled memory with document information (50′) makes available all functions and operating information, respectively, required for service of this document, in the display unit in invisible manner at that location where the coupled memory is located. The layman thus has the possibility of requesting only that operating information that is directly associated with the initialized document.
A digital book comprising an additional optimized user interface according to the invention for simplified operation with minimum technical information, comprising at least a first solid-state coupling device (50) provided preferably in the upper part of the digital book and serving preferably for a memory card (50′), but being not restricted thereto, which by means of a coupling operation, preferably by insertion of the solid-state element, triggers one or several processes in the digital book, which facilitates handling of pages by a laymen insofar as e.g. the content of the coupled solid-state body, without further ado by the user, endeavors to carry out the task desired e.g. by introduction of the body (50′) into the receiving opening designed for this purpose. For example, the contents of a memory card with book information is displayed after successful coupling, without additional activity by the user, or at least a first item of information is made available that only needs to be verified by the user (FIG. 24). The initialization request necessary therefor preferably is provided by the digital book, after identification of the coupled solid-state body. To this end, the already known plug and play technology may be used to ensure recognition of the solid-state body (cf. in this respect also FIG. 22 or FIG. 23).
An additional advantageous means for easy operation with minimum technical information according to the invention, by coupling one or more solid-state bodies with the digital book according to the invention, consists in that these solid-state elements contain software and/or hardware components, such as e.g. electronic means (integrated circuits, battery, memory, transmitter and/or receiver for information transfer without cables, etc.) which in some way or other, as outlined, preferably without further ado of the user, expand the range of capabilities with regard to the information to be indicated, which is input into the digital book via the solid-state means, and/or takes over operating functions that cannot be carried out by the user, or in a restricted scope only, due to lack of an alphanumerical keyboard.
A further advantageous means for simple operation with a minimum of technical information, by coupling one or more solid-state bodies with the digital book according to the invention, is the automatic installation and/or setting of the digital book—effected by coupling of a solid-state memory with the digital book, for example by programming the functional keys of the digital book for optimum handling of the document stored in the solid-state memory (FIG. 22) and the corresponding operating information and/or e.g. the automatic switching over from a separate-display operating mode to a combined-display operating mode, and vice versa, preferably automatically by coupling and/or decoupling a first and/or second solid-state memory with document information to be displayed (FIG. 23).
A digital book with an additional optimized user interface according to the inventon for simplified operation with a minimum of technical information makes use of a coupling by means of cable connectors via preferably only one interface on the bottom side of the digital book (70′), preferably in the pivot hinge of the book in case of two-part or multi-part display sections which in case of one-part display sections is the gripping handle, for receiving for example a jack plug (70′). This provides the advantage that the interface is sturdy, uncomplicated in operation and that the contact positions necessary for establishing contact can be accommodated along an arbitrary length of the jack plug, since introduction is not hindered by the constructionally necessitated depth of the digital book. The preferably only one interface is designed such that the electronic means of the digital book can be effectively connected to a large variety of different devices, means and apparatus by means of signals for transmitting data for example in bidirectional and serial fashion and/or energy. To this end, it is possible to couple different peripheral apparatus, such as e.g. printers and/or telephone and/or modem and/or PCs and/or laptops and/or charging devices, which are cited as examples only. For doing so, the layman user just needs to plug in the corresponding cable connector and latch the same, if there are provisions to this effect. Another function of this interface consists in receiving the guide and supply pin of the book station, which has the task of supplying energy and/or data information to the digital book, which for example in accordance with the particular design can be provided on the book station or in the digital book. This supply plug at the same time serves as a stabilization pin (FIGS. 5/7) of the digital book to be arranged thereon in upright position, namely as two-part book in the closed state and/or as one-part book in the opened state via the interface integrated in the handle (not shown).